La Magia de la Navidad
by Betzacosta
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Edward Cullen odia la navidad, de verdad la detesta, tanto que todos en su empresa son conscientes que no pueden desearle una "Feliz Navidad". ¿Qué hará ahora que se casó con Bella Swan, una mujer que cree que la Navidad te da magia?


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad "**

Título: La Magia de la Navidad.  
>Penname: Betzacosta.<br>Summary: Edward Cullen odia la navidad, de verdad la detesta, tanto que todos en su empresa son conscientes que no pueden desearle una "Feliz Navidad". ¿Qué hará ahora que se casó con Bella Swan, una mujer que cree que la Navidad te da magia?  
>Pareja a trabajar: Bella y Edward.<br>Número de palabras: 6.050.

Imagen utilizada: N° 15, Una navidad Luminosa  
>Canción utilizada: N° 1, All I want for Christmas is you LeAnn Rimes<br>Frase utilizada: N° 18, Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p>Edward sintió la luz golpeando sus ojos y frunció el ceño removiéndose ligeramente sobre la cama. Movió su mano para abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa pero solo encontró frío y vacío en su lado de la cama, en respuesta gruñó un poco.<p>

-¡Es el día antes de navidad! - Gritaron muy cerca de su oído y se sentó en la cama asombrado. Abrió los ojos y observó a Isabella vistiendo únicamente la parte de arriba de su pijama, con el cabello alborotado y la expresión soñadora que la hacía ver de mucho menos que los veintidós años que tenía -. ¡Mañana es navidad, amor! - Le repitió y se le tiró encima cayendo en su regazo y causando que perdiera un poco el aire -. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Él asintió sin hablar y la besó en los labios para que ella dejara de hacerlo. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo y le respondió el beso con entusiasmo y entrega, todo con respecto a Bella era así. No había conocido otra persona más dada en su vida, pasional; desde que la vio por primera vez tres meses atrás se sintió encandilado por su entusiasmo, carisma y amor por la vida.

Lo había hecho sonreír de nuevo, lo cual nadie había hecho por un tiempo, no por buenas razones al menos; para Edward la vida era solo trabajo y ocupaciones, pero hacía tres meses todo eso cambió, por Bella. La había conocido cuando su chofer casi la atropella en una de las avenidas principales, ella estaba entregando unos panfletos para algo que ni recuerda y su chofer imprudentemente había acelerado sin mirar hacia delante y se la había llevado por delante.

Gracias a Dios que solo le golpeó la pierna derecha y no hubo ninguna fractura, pero en el trayecto al Hospital y la vista del médico él… había sentido algo por ella. La forma en cómo lloraba pero hablaba hasta por los codos; la manera en que reía del hecho de que hubiese podido morir atropellada por un hombre tan hermoso; la expresión en su mirada cuando lo miró por primera vez… Edward no pudo dejarla ir… ni siquiera cuando acompañarla al médico significaría perder un negocio importante.

Una hora después el doctor le había dado un par de días de reposo y cuando ella le contó que no tenía quien la cuidara en su casa ya que vivía sola él la había llevado a la suya… y desde ese momento no la había dejado ir. Ese mismo día la tuvo en su cama y le quitó su virginidad; una semana después la tuvo con un anillo en su dedo. Completamente loco, insensato, ilógico, pero ella causaba esos efectos en él.

-Te amo… - le susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza, como si lo envolviera y lo quisiera proteger. Edward sonrió todavía en el beso y lo profundizo aún más. Cualquiera pensaría que a sus treinta y dos años él no necesitaría tener esa sensación, pero ahora la añoraba como nunca antes. La recostó en su cama para poseerla de nuevo y la escuchó bufar y sintió negar contra su cuello -. No… tenemos que hacer los arreglos… ¡Mañana es Navidad! - Le gritó sobre su oreja y él asintió de nuevo subiendo su propia camisa que ocultaba el cuerpo de Isabella…

-Eso no va a cambiar por digamos… una hora - le refutó y la escuchó reír mientras parecía que se rendía. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, desde la primera vez había actuado tan receptiva, abierta a lo que le hiciera, cuando él quisiera…

-No… - susurró ella riendo y moviéndose hasta salir de su cama -. Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras de último momento, tu madre llamó y me dijo que una amiga de la familia, Tanya, vendría a la cena ¡y no le compré regalo!

Edward la miró correr hacia el baño de ambos y se llevó una mano a la cara por varias razones; porque su madre estaba loca al invitar a una de sus ex novias a la condenada cena, y porque no entendía cómo demonios no había podido percibir que Bella iba a ser una de esas fanáticas navideñas.

Por supuesto casarse con alguien tan rápido y sin conocerla bien podría traer muchas consecuencias, como no conocer sus mañas, manías y defectos. Él aceptaba que se había obnubilado por su vivacidad pero nunca creyó que eso se iba a traducir en la jodida inquisición navideña y Edward… odiaba la navidad, profundamente.

La había odiado desde que cumplió siete años por razones muy validas, porque sus padres solo hacían fiestas aburridas para celebrarlas; porque Emmett, su hermano mayor, le había dicho que Santa Claus no existía cuando lo encontró pidiéndole más atención de sus padres a los siete años de edad y obviamente nunca se le había cumplido el deseo; porque eran días no laborables y perdía dinero; y porque la simple idea de que por ser un jodido mes específico tenías que ser más generoso que los demás, eso le hacía sentir enfermo.

Él no exageraba… quería agarrar al jodido Rudolph e inyectarte loratadina para quitarle su monstruosidad de nariz roja; quería enviar a Santa Claus a su nutricionista para que lo pusiera en régimen y que alguien se apiadara de su alma y le hiciera una operación en la garganta que posiblemente lo dejara mudo y no escuchar más esa escandalosa risa; tener suficientes secadores de cabello para derretir a todos los espanta pájaros atrofiados, que era como definía a los muñecos de nieve; ansiaba quedarse sordo una vez al año para no tener que escuchar villancicos; y sí a alguien se le ocurría a desearle feliz navidad era despedido inmediatamente… incluso había pasado un memorándum sobre eso.

Emmett lo había llamado Grinch por un tiempo, y él disfrutó el nombre, porque le habían dicho que era un hombre que odiaba la navidad. Cuando por fin vio la película fue feliz… hasta que el jodido animal verde lo traicionó y devolvió los condenados regalos. Le habían sacado de la función del cine cuando empezó a gritarle que era un pendejo comprado y que él no los hubiese devuelto. Eso mismo le sucedió con Scrooge, tuvo que haber tenido una pista allí al notar que película se llamaba "Cuentos de Navidad", pero su novia del momento le había garantizado que el hombre era tan explotador como él y que le gustaría. Fue divertida, hasta que Ebenezer fue en búsqueda de Tim; claro, el niño estaba muriendo… pero bueno… ¿no podía haber dado dinero y ya?… Tal vez ahora ésta fuera su condenada tortura por haber deseado mal al niño…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su baño dispuesto a comenzar ese nuevo día y rezando… pidiéndole a Dios que surgiera una emergencia laboral en su empresa que lo tuviera laborando hasta la madrugada del día siguiente o incluso, yendo un poco más allá… hasta la madrugada del veintiséis de diciembre.

Bella salió del baño y comenzó a alistarse sintiéndose más emocionada que nunca en su vida; bueno, tal vez estaría entre una de las cinco cosas que le habían hecho sentir más emocionada; la primera siempre sería ver a Edward, cada noche cuando llegaba del trabajo su corazón se explotaba al observarlo, como si por fin volviera a latir, como si por fin volviera a respirar.

La cuarta cosa fue cuando lo conoció, él llegó como una especie de superhéroe a salvarla del malvado hombre que la había atropellado. Bueno… sabía que técnicamente el carro era de su propiedad y que él hombre trabajaba a su cargo, pero ella obvió eso, le gustaba dejar de pensar en lo malo y solo concentrarse en lo bueno. Y lo bueno era que Edward estaba allí, que la rescató, la cuidó, la amó, que pertenecía a la tercera cosa que más le emocionaba y se casó con ella, lo cual obviamente era su número dos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ella vivía en esa casa con ese hombre que era bastante adinerado, aunque no le importaba nada de eso y era feliz, lo cual era mucho mejor a como había estado ocho meses atrás, su única familia del mundo, su abuela paterna Katty, había muerto y la había dejado completamente sola. Bella había salido adelante, trabajando como secretaria ejecutiva en una Empresa y haciendo mil y un cosas para poder sobrevivir en una ciudad como California. De ahí es que ese día estuviera entregando papelitos en la calle. Pero ahora tenía una gran familia, su esposo, unos padres, que solo había visto una vez y que habían sido un poco fríos con ella pero esperaba que mejorara después de esa cena navideña, un hermano con una cuñada y un sobrino que aún no conocía, y… un bebé… que tenía ya un mes creciendo en su interior, del cual se enteró apenas un par de días atrás y el que sería el mayor regalo para su esposo… había planeado decírselo esa misma noche.

Bella amaba la navidad, no había nada de ella que no adorara, las luces, los adornos, la magia…, sabía que Santa Claus no existía, su abuela se lo había dicho cuando tenía ocho años pidiéndole disculpas por no poder darle un regalo ya que no tenía dinero para comprárselo, pero le dijo que más que regalos lo que él daba era magia, felicidad, generosidad y la paz de que en un solo mes todo podría ser posible, desde las pequeñas cosas hasta las más grandes. Y ella se llenó de esa teoría, agradeció de tener a su abuela que se la repitiera y desde pequeña su abuela era su magia. Era su regalo de Santa Claus.

Y de verdad creía que Edward Cullen había sido el regalo que le envió su abuela, que movió sus hilos con Dios sabiendo que estaría sola y lo puso en su camino, para que le diera lo que deseaba, **una ****gran ****familia ****y ****una ****navidad ****completa, ****entera, ****con ****sueños,****e speranzas ****y ****vidas****n uevas**… su perfección.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió del cuarto rumbo el centro comercial. Le sonrió a la señora Marianne cuando bajó las escaleras, una anciana adorable que aunque al principio la vio con sospecha desde dos meses atrás se había ganado, a fuerza de sonrisas, preocupación y demostrarle que amaba a su Edward. Esperaba que a fuerza de eso se terminara de ganar a su familia esa noche.

-¿Cómo va la cena, Mari? - Le preguntó emocionada. Marianne frunció el ceño y asintió ligeramente.

-¿Se encuentra segura que el señor está completamente de acuerdo con esto? - Cuestionó de nuevo, como había hecho desde que le dijo un mes atrás que iban a decorar la casa de navidad y le pidió le enseñara los adornos que habían guardados. No había ningunos.

-Completamente segura - le repitió como había hecho desde el principio. Planear ese evento no había sido nada fácil, sobretodo porque lo había hecho sola, Edward siempre estaba trabajando y había tenido que comprar todos los adornos, decorar el árbol, y sentía que aún le faltaban adornos en la fachada de la casa, pero de eso se encargaría ese mismo día cuando fuera a comprar el regalo de Navidad de Tanya -. El señor Cullen sabe de la cena e incluso él mismo invitó a su madre… - Marianne se estremeció y asintió lentamente.

-Entonces la cena estará lista a las siete de la noche, exacto. ¿Tiene vestido escogido y listo para la noche, señora? - Preguntó con expresión de preocupación. Bella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, había visto un vestido rojo y verde que le había encantado y lo había comprado inmediatamente. Quizás… se había extralimitado un poco con los colores, pero… era demasiado hermoso.

-Te va a encantar - le dijo y sonrió ampliamente. En esa casa había cuatro personas encargadas del mantenimiento, pero su favorita era Marianne, se veía dura pero debajo de eso era adorable, además había visto como era la relación con Edward, lo adoraba y se veía que él también sentía lo mismo. Ella le sonrió de vuelta por un segundo perdiendo su rigidez, después carraspeó, asintió y dio media vuelta dejándola sola.

Bella sonrió y se volteó a ver su casa, los muebles eran un poco anticuados aunque en esos meses había tratado de poner más vida, unos pocos de colores, en almohadones, alfombras, imaginaba que poco a poco mejoraría todo, tenía tiempo. Esa era su vida ahora. Observó el árbol de navidad y los adornos que había comprado alrededor, había varias luces y figuras de navidad, quería más, mucho más, había mandado a decorar la fachada entera de luces blancas y guirnaldas, aunque la encendería esa noche por primera vez, como bienvenida a su nueva familia y sorpresa para Edward, pero de todas formas sentía que necesitaba algo, tal vez algunos Rudolph o los muñecos de nieves, ¡simplemente los amaba!

Ensanchando su sonrisa salió corriendo hacia el porche ya que tenía mucho, mucho que hacer.

Cuando Edward llegó a su casa esa noche sintió que literalmente su pecho dejaba de producir aire y que su piel quedaba tan blanca como la de un vampiro o algo así.

-¿Dónde está mi hermosa casa? - Preguntó en voz alta horrorizado y sintiendo cómo el latir de su corazón se aceleraba. Habían… Rudolph por todas partes… muñecos de nieves… y Dios… tantas… tantas luces y ¡jodidos arboles! Por eso estaba en contra de la tala de árboles en navidad.

Comenzó a hiperventilar y giró la cabeza para encontrar dos bastones de navidad en el principio del porche. Se desesperó preguntándose si iba a la farmacia a comprar loratadina o a la ferretería a buscar condensadores de calor, además de cuestionarse a quién mierda debía despedir por esa aberración, y en medio de la confusión entendió lo qué estaba sucediendo… ¡Isabella…!

"_La __amas__… __te __hace __reír__… __la __amas__…"_, se repitió mientras percibía el aire del carro tensarse aún más. Primero creyó que era por sí mismo pero después observó la palidez de su chofer e imaginó que la razón de su mutismo era que pensaba que lo iba a despedir… por un segundo lo consideró.

Salió del carro mirando hacia las guirnaldas colgando y se pasó una mano por la cabeza cuando vio un árbol decorado al lado de la puerta. _"__Por __lo __menos __no __está __tan __horriblemente __decorado__… __bueno, __sí __lo __está__… __demonios__…"_.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y lo recibió la tonada de villancicos y demonios, quiso morir o matar a alguien en ese momento. En el fondo escuchaba a Emmett cantar una versión grosera de la letra, cambiando cada _"__Bell__" _por un _"__Fuck__"_ y riendo estruendosamente por su chiste privado. Caminó hacia la casa, la cual se veía muy pobremente decorada en comparación a la fachada, aunque tuviese un árbol de cinco metros, lo único que él en verdad había autorizado a su esposa en poner y vio a sus padres sentados en un sofá color champaña, a Rose, la esposa de Emmett, hablando con Tanya y a Emmett cantando con un trago de whisky en la mano, el hijo de ambos debería haber quedado con la niñera.

-¡Hijo! - Le saludó Esme parándose del sofá y acercándose a abrazarlo. Edward sonrió y le devolvió el saludo cariñosamente, al igual que a los demás. Cuando abrazó a Rose asintió hacia Tanya dándole a entender que no la tocaría y miró hacia los lados buscando por Isabella.

-Feliz navidad - agregó Emmett con tono burlón y Edward bufó ligeramente tragándose un insulto, no le gustaba ni un poco toda la decoración pero había que hacer compromisos, ¿no? Eso era lo que ella quería, solo que el año siguiente le tocaría a él la decoración y todo se iría… solo dejaría el jodido árbol y lo disminuiría a un solo metro.

-¿Dónde está Bella? - Les preguntó confuso ya que incluso si hubiese estado en el baño ya era tiempo que hubiese regresado a la sala. Todos se removieron ligeramente incómodos y Edward les frunció el ceño mirando a cada uno tratando de descifrar lo qué sucedía.

-Imagino que en la cocina… no sé… - contestó por fin Rose, sin mirarlo -. Se fue hace veinte minutos…

Edward la miró extrañado ya que Bella no era de las que se tardaba tanto tiempo en un sitio cuando podía estar con alguien importante para él, sino más bien de las que hablaba por los codos y había que arrastrar fuera de los eventos.

-Espera hasta que vuelva… - le dijo Esme tomándolo por el brazo -. Mientras tanto habla con Tanya, ¿sabías que acaba de terminar su especialización de derecho…?

Él miró a la rubia y asintió ausentemente, su madre no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de su matrimonio porque se preocupaba por su bienestar y creía que Bella no era la indicada para estar a su lado, ya le había dicho en dos oportunidades distintas que había sido su decisión y que respetara a su esposa. Al parecer todavía no lo había entendido.

-Tal vez deberías buscar a Isabella. - Escuchó la voz de Emmett y parpadeó mirándolo fijamente. Con esas palabras fueron suficientes para que saliera de la sala directo hacia la cocina, llenándose de preocupación. Cuando llegó allí no encontró a su esposa sino a Marianne que estaba refunfuñando sobre algo y moviendo las cosas de un lado hacia otro.

-¿Dónde está Bella? - Preguntó. Lo miró furiosa por un segundo antes de poder controlarlo y siguió haciendo las cosas ignorándolo -. Marianne… - advirtió. Adoraba a esa vieja, y era la razón por la que siempre le perdonaba todo lo que hiciera, había sido su niñera y se la había llevado de su casa paterna a la propia para que la atendiera. La única opinión que le importaba, sinceramente, era la de ella, aunque también adorara a sus padres quien estuvo con él muchas veces fue Mari. Se había sentido aliviada cuando una noche un par de meses atrás ella había llegado a su despacho y le había informado que por fin escogió bien, que Bella era una niña pero que él todavía pensaba como uno en muchas cosas así que irían bien…

-Aquí no está… - le respondió esquivamente y Edward plantó sus pies y frunció el ceño por un segundo, más preocupado aún. Se volteó para caminar hacia su cuarto -. No se merece que la traten mal… - le informó Marianne y él se giró a verla asombrado.

-¿Qué le hicieron? - Preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

-No la aceptan, solo eso, son fríos con ella… tu mujer es dulce, Edward, y está desesperada por ser adecuada para ti, la opinión de ellos le es muy importante. Tienes que hacer que la respeten porque no quiero que la dañen… no a mi niña…

Él asintió tenso y por primera vez no le sonrió por el término que siempre utilizaba cuando estaban solos. Caminó hacia la sala de nuevo, aunque estaba desesperado por encontrarla sabía que tenía que dejarlo todo claro en ese momento. Había pensado que al dejar pasar el tiempo todo iba a mejorar, su decisión había sido apresurada, pero imaginaba que valoraban su opinión o por lo menos la respetarían… y si no lo hacían la verdad le valía madre, tenía treinta y dos años, no era un jodido bebé y no necesitaba aprobación de nadie, lo que no soportaría es que le hicieran daño a esa mujer que era tan importante para él que era capaz de soportar la condenada navidad.

Al llegar a la sala los encontró acomodados en la misma posición pero más tensos que antes, sin hablar, incluso Emmett no estaba cambiando las tonadas de los desgraciados villancicos que seguían sonando en el reproductor. Él no se detuvo en la sala sino que caminó hacia el pasillo de la puerta principal y la abrió completamente, se paró frente a ella y los miró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, estaba serio y sentía que se carcomía de la furia y las ansias de buscar a Bella. Pero tenía que hacer esto primero.

Su familia caminó unos pasos hacia él, mirándolo perplejos, el único que no estaba así era Emmett, que tenía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

-Allí está la puerta - les comunicó y observó palidecer a Esme -, se los diré una sola jodida vez, esta vez su salida sería voluntaria, sino aceptan a mi esposa se pueden ir, sin malos entendidos ni dolor de mi parte, se van de mi vida y los veré en la calle o en algún evento y les saludaré. Si deciden quedarse…

-Edward… - exclamó Esme horrorizada -, no puedo creer…

-¡Si deciden quedarse! - Dijo enfáticamente callándola inmediatamente -, la respetaran a ella y a mí. Pero si lo hacen y por lo menos siento que no lo hacen no los invitaré a irse, recuérdenlo, simplemente les obligaré a hacerlo y no volveré a verlos… ¿Han entendido?

-Somos tu familia, solamente nos preocupábamos por ti - le dijo Carlisle, abrazando a Esme aunque con una expresión de admiración en su cara, al final había sido él quien lo había criado… más o menos.

-Ella es mi familia - le refutó mirándolos con decepción -, creí que eran mejor que ésto… - negó con la cabeza -. Ella ha pasado todo el mes anterior planeando este jodido evento, incluso les compró regalos, hasta me atosigó con cada uno de sus gustos para no equivocarse al escogerlos… lo está intentando… ¿Por qué no lo hicieron ustedes? ¡Es mi esposa, por vida de Cristo! Yo no hice esa mierda cuando Emmett se casó con Rose…

-Ven… - les dijo Emmett sonriendo ampliamente -, les dije que esto no era ninguna crisis anticipada de los cuarenta, ¡la mujer decoró su casa de navidad! - Edward bufó y caminó hacia la puerta escuchando como su familia empezaba a discutir entre ellos. Lo último que oyó fue a Emmett gritar -. ¡Si hay un Rudolph en su casa y Edward no lo ha roto significa que la ama!

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se sentía ansioso, frustrado y dolido por la reacción de su familia, ya incluso se le había olvidado la horrible fachada con la que estaba ahora decorada su casa y en ese momento se detuvo al entender que las palabras de Emmett eran completamente ciertas… La amaba lo suficiente como para no importarle que la mujer esté obsesionada con la navidad…

"_Oh, __demonios__"_, pensó al momento de abrirle y sentir su corazón arrugarse al ver lo que le esperaba en ese sitio.

Bella se sentía como una idiota y muy decepcionada. Esa noche no había ido como la había imaginado. Quizás se había pasado de idiota e inocente pero de verdad creía que iba a tener una familia, que todos la iban a aceptar al ver el esfuerzo que había hecho para ganárselos y que la iban a querer…

Al final todo el esfuerzo realizado fue por nada, y lo peor es que de verdad había creído que esa iba a ser la mejor navidad de todas, que tendría todo lo que había soñado y la realidad era que todo fue arruinado. No la insultaron ni nada, pero la miraban sobre el hombro como si fuera una vividora, cuando nunca le había importado el dinero de él o nada de eso. Y el colmo… el colmo…, se abrazó con más fuerza contra la almohada que tenía el aroma de Edward y respiró hondo bloqueando ese pensamiento mientras sentía como si fuera a llorar, a lo que culpaba totalmente a las hormonas que la tenían descontrolada

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría y escondió la cabeza en la almohada avergonzada, temblando ligeramente y tratando de respirar para calmarse. Un par de segundos después sintió que la cama se movía y los brazos de Edward envolviéndola, lo sabía porque era él, su cuerpo y su olor y su calidez.

-Lo siento… - le susurró al oído y besó su cabello. Eso fue suficiente para que Bella empezara a llorar.

-Deberías… - susurró con voz entrecortada y lo sintió abrazarla con más fuerza.

-No sabía que iban a actuar así, pero ya les dije que se fueran sino te trataban bien, no me importa nada…

-¡No estoy hablando de ellos! - Gritó Bella removiéndose -. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que odiabas la navidad? - Explotó y volvió a meter su cabeza debajo la almohada. Lo sintió tensarse y después carcajearse con fuerza.

-¿Es decir que no te importa que mi familia te haya jodido sino que a mí no me gusten unos adornos?

-¡No! - Gritó removiéndose para que la soltara -. No solo no gustar, ¡odiar! Tú hermano lo dijo… "_Hola, __Bella, __un __placer __conocerte__… __por __Dios. __¿Cómo __hiciste __para __que __Edward __aceptara __esa __decoración? __Él __odia __la __navidad, __la __detesta, __en __su __empresa __ni __siquiera __adornan __y __es __capaz __de __romper __cualquier __Rudolph __que __vea __a __su __alrededor__…"_. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¡Es un pobre venado que no te hizo nada! - Terminó indignada.

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo riendo - yo preocupado de que fueras a abandonarme por mi familia y su idiotez y en vez recibo gritos por una jodida festividad… - Ella se removió bufando sonoramente ya que para sí misma significaba mucho más -. Puede que tenga alguna especie de desagrado por la navidad… - Aceptó aunque sonaba a regañadientes.

-Pero yo la amo… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir así? - Dijo negando con la cabeza -. ¿Cómo…?

-Porque yo te amo más a ti, así que… si quieres decorar toda California con Rudolph está bien, solo no llores ni te tires en una cama envolviendo mi almohada, es lo único que quiero. Déjame verte… - le pidió.

Ella escuchó sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más confundida que antes.

-¿Cómo aceptarás algo que odias por mí…?

-Te pasará lo mismo con mi familia, te lo garantizo - se burló y después rió de nuevo -. Déjame verte, cariño, que te he extrañado el día de hoy…

Bella tragó grueso y se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente húmedas y seguramente se vería horrible. Sin embargo Edward sonrió ampliamente al observarla con la luz que reflejaba la lámpara de la mesita de noche, después le quitó las lágrimas restantes y acarició su mejilla, mirándola con amor.

-Hola, cariño - le susurró él respirando hondo -. Te ves hermosa… - le dijo besando su nariz. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te gustó la decoración del porche? - Preguntó mirándolo esperanzada. Él asintió con la mandíbula un poco tensa pero antes que Bella pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba esa expresión él la besó con pasión. Ella tomó su cabello con sus manos y le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad que estaba recibiendo y calmando un poco su tristeza interior.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, acariciándose, besándose, incluso él subió la falda de su vestido para tocarla mejor, pero antes de que llegaran más allá ella se apartó respirando aceleradamente.

-Pronto será navidad… - le susurró subiendo su cabeza para poder respirar.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa… para celebrar - le dijo él besando su cuello. Bella sonrió ligeramente.

-Cualquier excusa es buena - le refutó apartándose aún más, un segundo después recordó que tenían visita y lo miró horrorizada -. ¡Tus padres! ¡Oh, Dios… ahora me odiaran más…! - Gritó levantándose apresuradamente y mareándose en el proceso. Edward se paró y la agarró rápidamente para después abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ya se debieron haber ido… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara -. Pero sí, vamos abajo, ya Mari nos tiene que tener la comida lista y no podemos permitir que te nos desmayes de hambre, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó coqueteándole -, además necesitas fuerzas…

Bella sonrió ligeramente y caminó hacia el tocador para acomodar su maquillaje, o hacer el intento. Respiró hondo cuando sintió que él se colocaba a su lado y besaba su hombro suavemente.

-Eres demasiado juguetón… - le susurró ella cerrando los ojos por un segundo y dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho -. ¿Estaremos bien? - Le preguntó sintiéndose abrumada.

-Maravillosamente - le respondió envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. Ella asintió, se terminó de arreglar y salieron rumbo a la sala, a una cena muy distinta a la que ella había planeado. Quizás su destino fuera tener una familia pequeña pero llena de amor, y también debía recordar que muy pronto tendrían un integrante más… un niño o niña con los ojos y la sonrisa del hombre que estaba enamorada… ¡oh, cómo esperaba que fuera así!

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al comedor se quedó paralizada. Porque sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraba cada uno de los familiares de Edward.

-Lo siento… - le dijo Esme levantándose del asiento y mirándolos a ambos con puro arrepentimiento -. ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo, Isabella?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, agradeciendo a la magia de navidad y a su abuela también por eso…

Edward estaba sentado sobre su sofá observando a Bella escogiendo la canción frente al reproductor de música. Se movía como si estuviese bailando y su cuerpo era iluminado por las luces parpadeantes del arbolito. Bajó la mirada para detallar de nuevo el vestido rojo y verde, completamente horrorosa la combinación de colores pero con el corte corazón en sus senos y lo justo del entalle hacia que enmarcaran cada una de sus curvas y la hacían ver completamente sensual.

En el momento que vio a su familia sentada en el comedor esperando para servir la cena los había mirado a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, agradeciendo ser tan alto para que ella no se diera cuenta, poco a poco cada uno de sus familiares hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza haciéndole entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho anteriormente. Y Tanya no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual era lo más parecido a un ofrecimiento de paz que podría recibir.

Había pensado que iba a ser una velada tortuosa, sin embargo, fueron varias de las mejores horas que él hubiese imaginado, incluso se había divertido. Vio a sus padres cantar junto con una tonada de piano que tocaba Emmett, Rose y Bella hicieron la coreografía; después en el momento de la repartición de regalos había visto a sus padres enrojecer por ver lo que ella había escogido, un perfume exclusivo y justo la marca de su madre y los habanos favoritos de su padre. Pero sobre todo la había visto a ella, imaginaba que después del desprecio que le hicieron iba a estar comedida y alejada… solo que esa no hubiese sido su Isabella. En vez había sonreído, actuado como la anfitriona, abrazado a Esme con tanto cariño que vio a su madre llorar y se ganó el corazón de todos… como imaginaba que iba a suceder si le dieran la oportunidad.

Comenzó la tonada de _All__I__want__for__Christmas__is__you_, de una cantante que no conocía y Edward negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba mover sus caderas con sus manos sobre el reproductor. Solo por ella estaba escuchando música de navidad… solo por ella había disfrutado una festividad que siempre le había dado igual o detestado.

-Dios… te amo… - le dijo él y la observó girar su cabeza para observarlo. Y empezó a cantarle.

-_"__No __quiero __mucho __para __navidad, __solo __hay __una __cosa __que __necesito__…"_ - Edward sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a donde estaba. Ella le sonrió y siguiendo cantando se movía a los lados y tomó algo detrás del árbol, un papel y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado. Cuando llegó, subió su vestido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo -. _"__Todo __lo __que __quiero __para __navidad, __eres __tú__"_ - le susurró y besó sus labios con amor, abrazándolo con fuerza y envolviéndolo como siempre.

Él acarició sus piernas, subiendo más su vestido y sin dejar de besarla le quitó sus bragas, haciendo que se moviera para que fuera más fácil, al mismo tiempo ella desabrochaba su pantalón, con tanta urgencia que ambos tuvieron que dejar de besarse para reírse con fuerza. Cuando todos los obstáculos estuvieron apartados, ella volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolos a ambos con el vestido y agarrándose de sus hombros. Él se introdujo en ella y ambos gimieron cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

Pero después los abrió, porque era glorioso, porque sabía lo que vendría, porque verla tomándolo, el brillo en su mirada, sus labios rojos y la pasión que irradiaba lo llevaba a la locura, a un límite que nunca había visitado antes.

Bella abrió los suyos a su vez y lo besó mientras comenzaba el vaivén lento y pausado, torturándolos a ambos mientras removía sus caderas.

-Magia… - susurró ella siguiendo el ritmo y él tomó sus labios mientras subía su caderas para encontrarla pero sin acelerarlo, queriendo que eso se extendiera así acabara con él, sintiendo como sus paredes al llegar a lo más profundo se oprimían alrededor de su pene, ahogándolo, incendiándolo y haciéndolo ver estrellas.

Bella se veía incluso más hermosa con las luces de colores iluminándola, lo besaba, le sonreía y gemía sonoramente su nombre y las cosas incongruentes que siempre pronunciaba cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

Él la tocaba, la besaba y acariciaba, haciendo que se arqueara para llegar más profundo y cuando ya el ritmo era tan lento que sentía que iba a acabar con su ser la instó a acelerarlo, rodeando un pecho por encima de su vestido y bajando la tela para poder saborearlo libremente.

-Edward… - susurraba ella abrazándolo, doblando sus piernas con el mueble y acrecentando aún más sus movimientos. Él se impulsaba para encontrarla desaforado y se mantenía haciéndola gritar con cada estocada.

Hasta que llegó el momento de ambos. La sintió oprimir sus paredes, y como cada vez, lo abrazó, unió sus labios y gritó contra sus labios, corriéndose y aprisionándolo de tal manera que no le quedó más que llegar y llenarla con su simiente.

Ambos quedaron respirando aceleradamente sin soltarse, sin poder moverse. Un par de minutos después ella se movió y sonrió acariciando su cara con dos dedos y mordiéndose sus labios hinchados.

-Feliz Navidad - le susurró ella y él rió con buen humor. "_Condenación__"_, nunca creyó que llegaría el día…

-Feliz Navidad… - le respondió y la acomodó para que quedara acostada en el mueble, y después de arreglarse se acostó a su vez de medio lado envolviendo su cintura con un brazo. Ella se movió y buscó el papel que había dejado sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció.

-Tu regalo… - le dijo y lo miró con expresión llena de expectativa. Edward frunció el ceño ya que ella le había dado otra cosa esa noche y lo abrió rápidamente. Se quedó paralizado al leer el contenido del sobre -. ¿Estás feliz? Sé que es muy pronto y juro que no fue planeado… ¿recuerdas cuando tenía la infección de oído un mes atrás? El doctor me dijo que la pastilla…

Él la besó haciendo que dejara de hablar, lo hizo lánguidamente, sintiendo que todavía la satisfacción estaba muy pronta y la felicidad lo llenaba. Unos segundos después se apartó y acarició su mejilla. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias… - le dijo ella acariciando su barbilla -. Me has dado todo lo que había soñado…

Él sonrió y junto sus frentes.

-Tú eres la que lo has hecho - le dijo acariciando su vientre y sintiéndolo un poquito más duro que antes.

-Es la magia - respondió ella acariciando su mejilla con un dedo -. Es Santa Claus…

Edward rió por eso y la besó de nuevo, todavía sin creer como de todas las mujeres que hubiese podido conseguir se había enamorado de una que de verdad pensara que todo eso existía. Y sabiendo, porque no podía engañarse a sí mismo, que él lo aceptaría, soportaría y más importante… buscaría que los hijos lo creyeran en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Pues esto es el ejemplo para el nuevo contest: Sintiendo la Navidad, el cual estoy organizando junto con un grupo de amigas (**Elisita, ****Ginegine ****y ****laflacu**).

Espero que les haya gustado quería también darles algo dulce y romantico, y navideño, y también deseo que se animen y nos apoyen historias navideñas, los que se les ocurra, hay muchos premios para los participantes; recomendaciones, publicidad, publicación en revistas de MF, banners, posters, videos entre otros…

Pasen por la página del concurso, infórmense sobre las bases del contest y preparémonos para sentir la navidad a todo nuestro alrededor en Fanfiction.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
